28
by redfox1303
Summary: Entry for the Bump in the Night and The Nursery Files Halloween Cross Over Challenge. 28 Days Later meets X-files and Colonisation begins. Follows the Survivors of the apocalypse. Disclaimer: Chris Carters and Danny Boyles, not mine.


They called it Rage. It was the killer that had swept across the planet destroying everything in its path. Both Mulder and Scully had known for many years that the apocalyptic time bomb had been set but neither was expecting this.

Colonisation had come but in an unexpected way. It was an epidemic of biblical proportions. It took hold fast and left those infected mindless and relentless for blood. They were hell bent on destruction. The walking dead.

The outbreak began in a small town in England where scientists were experimenting on primates. A group of animal welfare activists had staged a break in of the lab and became infected. Among them, but unbeknownst to all but the conspiracy Network, were two super-soldiers. Super-soldiers whom were suspected to have contrived the entire outbreak, but mystery still surrounded the circumstances.

A month down the line, England had been cut off from the world. In the last few days all rescue missions to aid survivors had been abandoned. England was left to fend for itself after the government had fallen. Communications had been shut down and the island quarantined to try to contain the spread.

….

Virginia, U.S, Present Day

"Britain has been abandoned" Mulder read aloud as he scanned the newspaper headline.

"You can't abandon a superpower like that" Scully grabbed it from his hands in disbelief.

It was true. The world had gone to pot. It seemed all countries were keen to provide foreign aid to England up until the virus had spread into their own countries. Then of course priorities changed.

"Mulder, why are you not remotely fazed by this?"

The two agents sat in the waiting room of the Hoover building awaiting their meeting with the head of defence. They'd had to call upon many favours to get right to the top but Mulder already felt it would be a futile attempt.

"You still think they can contain it don't you?" He turned to her and for the first time in a long time saw genuine fear in her eyes.

He hated to see her like that, but there was little point in soothing her with a false sense of security. In truth, everyone should be worried.

The virus first appeared in the U.S. in LA; thought to have been brought over by an infected Brit. It quickly spread like wildfire and before long the military was forced to intervene.

"Agents Mulder and Scully, the head of defence will see you now" The secretary ushered them down the corridor and into a large office.

A long table filled the room and a number of very senior looking individuals sat at chairs surrounding it. The door eked closed behind them and a harsh silence filled the room.

"Sit" The gentleman in military uniform gestured.

The agents did just so.

"You must understand that our time is very precious Mr Mulder, please go right ahead to the point"

…..

Moments later Scully found herself being escorted out of the room with Mulder being dragged out behind her by security personnel.

"You bastards, people are dying, how can you be so close minded!" He screamed against the restraint.

"I have evidence; photographic proof, the men caught on security cameras in the medical research lab in England were super soldiers; aliens. They put my ass in jail for killing this guy but he's alive, here!"

Mulder tried to throw the folder onto the desk but the papers exploded onto the floor.

"Look at the documents, you arrogant assholes! It'll be too late unless we act now"

Mulder didn't anticipate the clenched fist that was aimed at his head and was thrown to the floor before he could compose himself.

…..

Driving down Main Street, Scully struggled to navigate the road. It seemed people, in panic, were abandoning all road sense. Mulder held a handkerchief to his bleeding nose and could feel Scully's 'you had to push it, didn't you' vibe that she was silently throwing him.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked, scared that neither of them really knew the next step.

She was forced to break hard as a BMW jumped a red light. Her palm found the horn quickly as she yelled, "Jerk" out of the window.

"Jesus, people are going insane"

"We need to get out of the city, get back in contact with the Network, see if they know anything we don't" Mulder spoke muffled through the material.

….

Washington, 2 Weeks Later

"I'm sending a chopper to pick Scully up from Phoenix. Can you make it here or do you need Evac too?" Skinners voice echoed down the landline.

Mulder was residing in Washington helping members of the Network plot the origins of the contagion but with an extra-terrestrial mind set. Scully on the other hand had been working in Phoenix on a vaccine with some of the top scientists the States had to offer. Her background on retroviruses was helping with progress.

One by one, cities were locked down. They were quarantined and then abandoned when the safe houses they'd erected fell. No one was safe and the general public were running out of options. The military ran the show but even then many of the soldiers turned AWOL through fear and hopelessness.

"Mulder, do you need Evac?" Skinner repeated.

A safe house had been developed in the desert in New Mexico; an old military bunker transformed into a holding bay for civilians. It was safe by all means, with reinforced steel and concrete and over a hundred military personnel on site. It was the ideal location to work from.

"No Skinman, I'll see you in New Mexico, I know a man with means" Mulder replied.

"Alright; don't do anything stupid, Mulder"

He was about to end the call.

"Do you have the boy?" He added.

"Yes, he's here"

"And his family?"

"They're here too, they're all safe" Skinner assured him.

"Good, thank you for sorting that out, I really appreciate it. You'll let Scully know?"

"Of course. Be safe, Mulder"

"You too"

The phone toned out as the call dropped. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. William had been on both his and Scully's mind since the outbreak first began. Now he knew the boy was safe he could press on with the task at hand.

"Alright boys, looks like we're relocating" Mulder entered into the hideaway research base, aka, Danny's apartment block on the 17th floor.

Computers hummed away in the background, and the glare of screens was the only light illuminating the small room.

Here lay The Network, the only remains of the X-files contacts from back in the old days. Mostly they were friends of the Lone Gunmen; some were even keen fans of the newspaper that'd followed the conspiracies, but most importantly they all had an eye for the paranormal.

"They're moving us to New Mexico, so Danny, we need your plane. We need this place packed down and ready to move in a couple of hours so lets get moving"


End file.
